Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing valves, and more particularly to a fluid dispensing valve that is adapted to prevent the flow of a fluid through the valve until the fluid is forced through the valve with a sustained pressure, such as when the container is squeezed by a user, or when the user attempts to suck the fluid from the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Various manufacturers have attempted to develop a valve that is adapted to prevent the flow of a fluid through the valve until the fluid is forced through the valve with a sustained pressure, such as when the container is squeezed by a user, or when the user attempts to suck the fluid from the container. A goal of the valve is to prevent fluid flow when the container is knocked over or inverted, but to allow a large volume of fluid to flow when the user wanted to drink from the container.
The state of the art in this field is described in Dark, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,503 (xe2x80x9cthe Dark referencexe2x80x9d), hereby incorporated by reference. The Dark reference describes a dispensing closure for controlling the flow of a fluid from a container. The dispensing closure includes a conduit having an interior conduit surface partially blocked by a top retainer and a bottom retainer. The dispensing closure further includes a fluid dispensing valve that includes a resilient dome area and a seal area. The seal area extends outwardly, and preferably downwardly, from the dome perimeter to define a seal perimeter shaped to conform to the interior conduit surface to form a seal when the fluid dispensing valve is operably positioned within the conduit between the top and bottom retainers. At least one rib fixedly connects the seal area to the dome area such that deformation of the dome area is transmitted through the at least one rib to the seal area to disrupt the seal and form at least one dispensing flow path. Air pressure on an exterior seal surface of the seal area causes the seal area to deform between the at least one rib to form at least one venting flow path.
Prior to the Dark reference, various dispensing closures have also been designed to fit on the container for dispensing beverages, liquids, soaps and other fluent materials. Such closures are also often used on a baby drinking cup or cyclist water bottle whereupon the beverage would be dispensed by sucking on the closure or by squeezing the container.
Prior art closures primarily utilize a silicone dome dispensing system whereby the dome is penetrated by a pair of slits. The slits on the prior art domed surfaces open like petals when sufficient force is pushed upon it by the difference in the pressure in the container as compared to the pressure outside the container. Examples of these constructions are taught in Drobish et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,006 and Rohr, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,737 and 5,271,531.
There are several important disadvantages to the prior art construction. First, the slits used in the prior art are not effective in preventing accidental leakage if the container is bumped or dropped. Second, the slits must be added after the rubber dome is molded and therefore require a second operation, which adds to the cost of manufacturing the product.
Another prior art dispensing closure is shown in Imbery, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,035. The Imbery, Jr. valve is excellent at venting air back into the container without allowing leakage through the venting flow path; however, the Imbery, Jr. closure does not teach a mechanism to control the outward flow of the fluid through the primary conduit.
Various other mechanisms are taught in Lampe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,237, Bilani et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,805, Haberman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,457, Fuchs, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,436, Montgomery, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,196, Banich, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,947, and Julemont et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,618.
In order to be effective, the fluid dispensing valve must meet three conditions. First, the valve should not dispense if the container is bumped or accidentally squeezed slightly. Second, the valve should vent and allow air to pass back through it into the container to make up the volume it has dispensed. Third, the valve must be inexpensive to manufacture.
While the valve taught by Dark is presently the preferred mechanism for meeting these objectives, the mechanism disclosed by the Dark reference is sometimes not able to dispense large enough volumes of fluid without using a mechanism that is too large for the container. The remaining prior art does not teach a valve that meets all three requirements of an effective fluid dispensing valve. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The prior art teaches closure mechanisms that provide some of the benefits described above; however, the prior art does not teach a closure mechanism having a valve that meets the requirements described above, and yet still allows a large volume of fluid to flow when required. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a fluid dispensing valve for controlling the flow of a fluid from a container. The fluid dispensing valve includes a cap, a retainer, and a dispensing valve body. The cap is adapted to engage the container and includes a spout that defines a through-conduit having a top opening, a bottom opening, and an interior spout surface shaped to receive the dispensing valve body. The retainer includes at least one flow aperture and an upwardly extending plug having a plug shoulder. The dispensing valve body is bounded by an exterior surface, an interior surface, a valve perimeter, and a dispensing orifice perimeter. When the dispensing valve body is positioned on the retainer, the dispensing orifice perimeter fits securely around and seals against the upwardly extending plug; and the valve perimeter forms a sealing relationship with the interior spout surface. The retainer engages the spout to seal the dispensing valve body within the spout.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispensing valve having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a fluid dispensing valve that closes a container and does not leak if the container is knocked over or inverted, or in response to minor or momentary jolts, bumps, and spills
Another objective is to provide a fluid dispensing valve that easily and freely dispenses large volumes of the fluid in response to sustained forces such as squeezing the container or sucking upon the spout.
Another objective is to provide a fluid dispensing valve that can dispense thick fluids such as shampoo, liquid soap, and ketchup.
A further objective is to provide a fluid dispensing valve that allows air to vent back into the container once the fluid has been dispensed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.